Mañana
by BonneyJewelry
Summary: La vida puede cambiar rápidamente en una simple mañana. LaMi.


**JB:**

**Hola otra vez a todos ustedes mis lectores, les traigo otro drabble de LaMi, viendo que les gusto el anterior, les traigo uno, mas del lado de Laxus. Bueno se los dejo y espero que os guste tanto como el anterior. **

**Palabras: 617 **

**Mundo: Fairy Tail**

**Pareja: Laxus Dreyar-Mirajane Strauss**

**Disclaimer: Todo eso pertenece a Hiro Mashima, yo solo utilizo a los personajes en mi loca imaginación y os traigo historias.**

**Y sin mas aquí el drabble:**

* * *

Laxus, sonrió levemente al abrir sus ojos y descubrir su cabello blanco. La miro detenidamente unos instantes para luego comenzar a darle masajes en la cabeza a la albina. La mujer sonrió levemente en sueños, se removió un poco y abrió levemente los ojos. Laxus le sonrió tiernamente mientras Mirajane colocaba su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de el.

Laxus cerro los ojos mientras Mirajane con su mano jugaba con los abdominales de el. Le gustaba que ella le tocara de esa manera, era tierno y sin duda erótico. Volvió a abrir los ojos al sentir que la mano de ella iba mas debajo de lo permitido a esa hora de la mañana. Si lo provocaban ambos sabían que ni ella ni el saldrían de esa cama hasta la mañana siguiente. No podía ocurrir eso, ya llevaban un día sin aparecer por el gremio. Seria muy sospechoso que no volvieran a aparecer.

Le detuvo con un suave beso en la cabeza, el cual no indicaba lujuria sino que mostraba ternura para disfrutar el momento. Mira se levanto de la cama y sin cubriese camino con su elegancia natural hacia el baño. La miro cerrar la puerta. Suspiro antes de levantarse y colocarse un par de calzoncillos. Fue hacia la cocina, la cual estaba en el piso inferior.

Miro la ropa de la chica. Estaba tirada en el piso de la cocina, eso le hizo acordar que debían de tener relaciones en la cocina. Limpio la mesada rápidamente y una vez limpio saco leche y cereales de la nevera y alacena respectivamente. Le coloco ambos ingredientes en un bol y se lo dejo en la encimera. Saco café y se lo sirvió. Lo calentó con un pequeño rayo que salio de su dedo y se lo tomo esperando que Mirajane bajara por las escaleras. Termino su café y la chica continuaba sin bajar, esto le preocupo un poco así que dejando el café en la encimera y subió las escaleras.

Entro al baño sin tocar y miro a Mirajane mirando fijamente el reflejo en el espejo. Estaba temblando, no tenia ni idea el porque, pero ella estaba temblando. La abrazo por atrás haciendo que la chica pestañeara varias veces saliendo de su sueño. Le toco el brazo y se puso pálida.

-Laxus, hace tres meses no tengo regla-El hombre se volvió pálido como ella, la soltó lentamente y la chica se hecho hacia adelante para vomitar. La miro como si no fuera real. La escucho maldecir, para luego abrir el grifo, tomar agua y enjuagarse la boca.

-¿Puede ser un simple atraso verdad?-Logro articular Laxus, mientras que con una sonrisa irónica la mujer negaba-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

-Cosas de mujeres Laxus-El hombre asintió para luego salir del baño y lograr sentarse en la cama-Pero habrá que comprobarlo-Continuo Mirajane saliendo del baño y sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué hacemos si es así?-Mirajane coloco su dedo en la boca, se quedo pensando unos instantes mientras Laxus la miraba a ella, para luego pasar la mirada al baño.

-Nos aremos responsables o te golpeare y te dejare inconsciente en un callejón-La miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La mujer le miraba sonriente. ¿Cómo diablos podía hacer bromas en esos momentos? ¿Como hacia para sonreir con esa ternura? La beso en los labios. No la beso con la pasión habitual, ni con rudeza. Simplemente la beso en los labios de forma tierna y lenta. Ahora la veía delicada y débil, como una muñeca de porcelana real.

Cuando se separaron, el la miro a los ojos y le dio un beso en la frente. No podía abandonarla por mucho que quisiera, no podía hacerlo. No podía abandonarla.

No.

No podía abandonarlos.

* * *

**¿Os gusto?**

**Fue un poco más tierno que el anterior a mi parecer. Siempre me he imaginado la reaccion de Laxus a tener una familia, o algo que proteger.**

**Me agrado mucho como quedo y espero que a ustedes tambien.**

**Besos y si quieren nos vemos en los review.**

**JB**


End file.
